


Control

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba likes being in control... but he can't always be in control. (Smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal's [puppyshipping community](http://community.livejournal.com/jou_loves_kaiba/), written May 31, 2004

Seto Kaiba impatiently waited for the elevator door to open, shuffled his papers together to ensure that they would not fall, and then hurriedly stepped out of the box. He kept his fevered pace as he walked through his secretary's room, passing by with a curt but polite nod.

"Oh--- Mr. Kaiba! There's someone here to see you," she said quickly, catching him with his hand on the glinting silver door handle that led to his office.

"What? Tell him I'll meet him later--- I want to finish these papers---"

"But he's already in your office. "

Kaiba spun around to face her, luckily not fast enough to fling the papers from under his arm. "What do you mean he's---"

"It's okay! It's okay! " cried the secretary, holding her hands up placatingly. "It's Mr. Jounouchi..." she finished meekly.

Kaiba's features visibly relaxed. "Oh. Well, in that case, thank you. Oh--- and please hold my calls, unless they're of utmost importance. "

"Yes, sir. "

He opened the door to his office and walked in. To his right was the small relaxation area complete with a mini-bar. Behind that was the large fish tank that housed exotic fishes as well as an octopus hiding among the rocks and plants. To his left was a small stretch of stairs that led to his actual desk and meeting area. The large bay windows that sealed the far wall of his office had their blinds drawn, as with the ones behind his desk, so the only illumination came from the many lights that hung from the ceiling or small, stylish lamps sitting on tables. Jounouchi was lounging in his large, plush swivel seat at his desk with a coy little smirk on his face.

"Hey. "

Kaiba shook his head. "What are you doing here?" his smile ruining his angry voice.

"I came to see you. What else?" grinned the blond-haired boy as he snuggled deeper into the leather chair. "You've been working yourself to death these past few days. Every time I see you, you're tired out."

"Well," said Kaiba, climbing up the few stairs to his work area, "that's what happens when you run one of the biggest companies in the world..." He set the mass of papers onto the desk, next to the sleek plasma-screened computer monitor. "Besides. You don't help much," he said with a wicked grin.

Jounouchi mock-pouted as he swung a bit in the chair. "You should take some time off."

"I can't," replied Kaiba, rolling his eyes at Jounouchi. He walked to the other side of the desk, where Jounouchi was sitting.

"How about a few minutes, then? Please?" Jounouchi pouted, hand on the other’s sleeve, fully catching Kaiba’s attention.

The blue-eyed CEO smiled and stooped down to capture the other boy's mouth. "Damn you and your persuasiveness."

Jounouchi grinned. "If I was one of your clients, you'd be in big trouble," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kaiba's neck.

"Ahh," murmured Kaiba, concentrating his energy on sucking his lover's bottom lip rather than listening to his silly comments.

"Mmm..." the other purred. The blond's tongue slipped out of his mouth for a moment inviting Kaiba to come closer. He responded and placed a knee on the plush chair to get better position, making their chests flush against each other.

"Seto--- mmm... gimme your right hand..."

He complied and was rewarded with access to Jounouchi's bare neck and several kisses and nips on his fingers. The free hand found its way beneath Jounouchi's shirt and wormed its way up to the boy's nipples, warming the shivering skin along the way. Suddenly, Jounouchi's body slipped from underneath him, and something cold and hard snapped around his right hand.

"Katsuya, what---?"

The other boy flashed his trademark grin before capturing Kaiba’s other hand and promptly locking it in another set of handcuffs on the left arm of the chair. Unable to do anything else, Kaiba collapsed into the chair beneath him, hands neatly locked to either side of him.

"Jounouchi..." he growled menacingly, "What are you up to?! "

The other boy grinned and got on the seat to straddle his lover. "Well... you need a break," he said, placing his hands on the other's strong chest. "And I know that you're sure not going to let yourself have one, so I'm going to MAKE you take one."

"Katsuya---"

"Also," continued the blond, now undoing the small, white buttons on Kaiba's shirt, "I know how much you like to stay in control..." He paused from unbuttoning the shirt to look deeply into Kaiba’s blue eyes. "But sometimes... you just have to go with the flow." Then, he bent down to lick the skin on Kaiba's chest as he undid the rest of the buttons.

"But--- Ahh--- Kat--- ohhh..." was all Kaiba could do as a response. Jounouchi could hear the chains of the handcuffs clink against the looped arms of chair as he pushed the pristine shirt as far away from Kaiba's torso as he could to give himself more access to the young CEO's chest. He continued to swipe Kaiba's chest with his tongue, and he grinned as he felt the brunet’s arousal pressing against the cleft of his ass.

"Mmm. I think that's enough," he murmured, getting off of Kaiba's lap, panting and out of breath. He licked his lips and could see that the other was doing the same.

"Katsuya..." the other boy moaned in protest. Kaiba was gripping the arms of his chair and his blue eyes lidded, obviously preferring to squeeze the life out of the chair then strain against the chains as before.

"Now it gets interesting," grinned Jounouchi with a wink. He spaced himself a small distance from the swivel chair and began to slowly push his shirt up.

Kaiba's eyes immediately flew open to take in the sight and his mouth opened ajar.

The shorter boy's hands moved slowly and sensuously, bringing the shirt further up with each pass. His hands traveled against his stomach and onto his chest, dancing around the nipples before finally, the obstructing piece of clothing was pushed over his head. Kaiba let in a shuddering breath as it was cleared.

"Mm..." murmured Jounouchi, running his hands down his chest, his head bent down. Then the hands went lower and pressed at his hips. Kaiba swallowed hard at the dryness in his mouth as he noticed the other boy's erection rising from underneath his tight jeans. Then those slender fingers danced toward the dull silver button on the jeans...

Kaiba was panting heavily and clutching the arms of the chair as Jounouchi stepped out of the pants, revealing a pair of silky blue boxers.

"Oh yeah!" grinned Jounouchi, bouncing over to the desk. He pulled out a small tube and put it on the table. Then he turned back to Kaiba and gave him a sultry wink. "You'll like this..." he murmured.

Exaggerating his movements, Jounouchi pulled down his boxers to the floor, bending like a sapling at his waist. He grinned as he heard a shuddering gasp and another clink of metal. Then he skipped to the other side of the desk and grabbed one of the plush chairs used to seat guests, pulling it over so that he could sit in it and be in Kaiba's full view.

Plopping down on the chair, he spread his legs, grinning. Then he made his hands travel slowly down his chest and threw his head back as he did so. His grinning mouth became a parted circle as the hands traveled farther down. The slender digits trailed down his tanned skin, moving across the worn scars he'd acquired from his earlier years. Kaiba ached to own the hand that was now stroking his lover's engorged erection.

The hand moved faster up and down the shaft, occasionally teasing the dripping head with a callused thumb. Jounouchi brought his unoccupied hand up to pinch his hard nipples, moaning... and then he raised his head and opened his eyes to stare at the other boy, still chained in his seat. He saw the other’s strained expression on his face, his fingers nearly ripping the leather covering on the seat and it made him smile lustfully, spurring him to stroke harder and faster, panting breathlessly. He kept his gaze on the pair of glazed blue eyes and soon he could feel the pressure building up in his groin.

"Mmm-- Set--o--," he managed to cry out as he came, his eyes shut tight.

There was a squeak of wheels that didn't register in Jounouchi's pleasure-fogged mind and then a warm hand grasped his bare leg. Jounouchi gasped and his chocolate brown eyes flew open to see that Kaiba had rolled his chair over near his. His blue eyes were dark with lust and he was panting heavily.

"Stop..." he commanded between breaths.

Jounouchi wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, nuzzling he other's dark hair. "But I've just started," he whispered, out of breath, before nibbling on Seto's ear.

"Ung... then stop teasing me...," the other growled.

"Then don't move. " Jounouchi pulled away from the young CEO's body for a bit to see a dark glare on the boy's face. He grinned. "Fine. Suit yourself," he said flippantly before grabbing at Kaiba's belt and unbuckling it.

Then he took the strap and bent down, wrapping and locking it around Kaiba’s ankles, effectively making it impossible for him to scoot the chair around anymore.

"Katsuya---!" he cried exasperatedly.

"Patience, patience." He walked over to the desk and picked up the tube he had placed there earlier. It was a small tube of Astroglide, and he quickly opened the tube and poured a generous amount onto his fingertips and coated the lubrication evenly around the digits.

Then, bracing himself against the desk, he pressed his index finger into the puckered opening in his ass.

He heard his lover moan as the finger slipped its way deeper into the entrance. Then he added another finger, and another, stretching a passageway for later.

By the time he was through, Jounouchi was panting and nearly in a daze from the dizzying stimuli. He turned to Kaiba, still strapped into the chair, his eyes now closed, trying not to explode in lust. A smile crept on Jounouchi's pleasure-ridden face and he stealthily walked over to the swivel chair. Then he placed a damp palm on Kaiba's bare chest, prompting an agonized look from the younger man, the furrows on his forehead becoming deeper.

"Don't close your eyes just yet."

He laid his fingers lightly on the fasteners on Kaiba's pants, slowly venturing lower to tease him though the fabric. He traced the outline of his lover’s erection, covered it with his and made a fist around it, and wiggling his fingers a bit before removing his hand. Kaiba let out a low groan as the fingers stopped their excursion of his penis. Jounouchi’s head was bent down, admiring his prospect for a moment before bringing his fingers back up to the fasteners. Then, he nimbly undid the button-zipper combination, grabbing and pulling down the waist of Kaiba’s pants and boxers simultaneously. As they lay in a puddle at his lover’s feet, Jounouchi bit his lip in anticipation and raked his eyes up until they met with Kaiba’s blue ones.

The young CEO groaned as he saw his blond pup kneel on the ground and place his hands on his thighs, unconsciously opening his legs wider to give better access. Jounouchi bent down and slid his mouth against Kaiba’s hardening length, making it even firmer. He trailed a slick, wet tongue along the underside of the shaft before swirling around the head. Looking up, he saw the brown-haired one had his head thrown back and his hands were destroying the arms of the chair.

Jounouchi engulfed the other’s member, slowly bringing it as far down as he could without gagging before quickly pulling away. A small smile crept on his face as he placed his lips on Kaiba’s penis, massaging it softly, making the other moan uncontrollably. Then, he brought his hand up to stroke the inner thigh as the lips pulled away and began blowing cool air onto the hot, throbbing length. Every now and then, some pre-cum would leak out from the wet head and Jounouchi would lick it up.

As he continued his ministrations--- a suck here, lick there, nibble all around--- Kaiba’s hips began thrusting, despite his bonds. And just when he felt like he was going to explode into that hot, wet mouth, the blond pulled away. Kaiba groaned in frustration and, panting heavily, he turned his head down to see why the other had stopped.

Jounouchi got up from the floor, licking the taste from his lips, his breathing pattern matching that of the boy cuffed to the chair.

"Katsu---ya...," Kaiba managed, his voice catching a bit in his throat. His lover smiled and climbed back onto the heated lap again. Jounouchi braced himself with one hand on the younger boy’s arm and another bent down underneath him to grasp Kaiba’s shaft and guide it to his stretched ass. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered himself onto Kaiba, until their thighs were perfectly touching.

Kaiba gasped as he became fully sheathed within Jounouchi and the other boy teasingly clenched his inner muscles. Jounouchi brought his arms to wrap around the other’s neck and brought his lips to Kaiba’s, nibbling at the flesh. Then, he simultaneously thrust his tongue into the warm mouth as he raised himself away from the warm lap.

At first, Kaiba’s tongue battled with Jounouchi’s, each fighting over dominance within the blue-eyed boy’s mouth. But then Jounouchi swiftly pushed back down, impaling himself onto Kaiba’s length and effectively paralyzing the other in pleasure. The blond had taken over his lover’s entire body--- controlling dominance of the mouth with his tongue and pacing the jolts of pleasure in Kaiba’s nerves.

In the back of his head, Kaiba was aching to be the one thrusting... or at the very least be able to touch Jounouchi where and when -he- wanted. He wanted so much to free his hand to give back the pleasure he was feeling to his Jounouchi and his neglected erection. But the feelings were so--- and all he could do was sit there and try to feel them all. Each caress, each taste, and every groan---

Eventually, he became aware in his pleasure-fogged mind that Jounouchi was speeding up the pace and he felt a rush of adrenaline as the delicious pressure began to build up even stronger. The blond was moaning and murmuring the other’s name in his shallow breaths as he lifted himself one more time... Seto! Setosetoseto...

Then all the sensations crashed upon him at once. The feeling of Jounouchi’s tongue in his mouth, touching the sensitive roof and filling him; the feeling of Jounouchi’s hands in his hair, running shivers down his spine; the feeling of Jounouchi’s chest against his, warm and heart beating fast... and Jounouchi around him, surrounding him, erection pressing against his stomach...

and he came. Bursting into Jounouchi, he kissed the blond back fiercely, hands straining against his chains, legs thrashing and undoing the belt binding from before. Jounouchi moaned into his mouth, sending wonderful vibrations through his lips.

Finally they broke away, gasping for air. Kaiba stared at Jounouchi, his eyes glazed and lips swollen.

"Katsuya..." he whispered, his eyes lidded and heavy. "Let me... un... God. Take off these damn cuffs..."

At first, Jounouchi didn’t respond. Instead, he covered Kaiba’s mouth with his own again, pressing him body tightly against the other’s chest. Kaiba let his tongue wander where it wanted, calming down a bit. Finally, Jounouchi pulled away and licked his lips.

"Mmm... see? Now that wasn’t so bad, was it? "

Kaiba snorted, partially out of breath as well. "No," he admitted reluctantly.

He watched Jounouchi reach over to the drawer of his desk and pull out two small, silver keys and unlocked his bonds. As soon as they cuffs came off of his hands, he grabbed the blond boy’s back and rear, lifting him into the air.

"Seto---?!"

Kaiba’s mouth was on his soon after the exclamation and he was carrying the other down into the lounging area of his office. They landed into a plush leather sofa, and Kaiba finally broke their kiss for a gulp of air. "You’ve been a bad puppy."

Jounouchi laughed, and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, pulling him down so he could whisper in Kaiba’s ear. "What are you going to do, Master? Punish me?" he asked, nibbling on the outer shell of the ear.

Kaiba shivered. "Yes," he whispered back.

Jounouchi pulled away to lean into the sofa invitingly, getting the feeling that it wasn’t just going to get sticky from their sweat.

"What are you going to do?" he said, voice quiet and low, breathless. "Master," he said, squeezing Kaiba.

The other boy growled at the increased pressure and bent down to kiss him fiercely. He had never pulled out of Jounouchi, and was quickly getting hard again. "I think I have a pretty good idea..." he murmured, nipping at the bruised lips before him. He pulled himself out slowly and then, thrust back in, just as slow. His hands were wandering the space between Jounouchi’s back and the fabric of the sofa, finally being able to cup the smooth round butt he’d been aching to touch. While he wouldn’t mind repeating the previous experience again, Kaiba wanted to make sure it wouldn’t happen -too- often; he was going to make this feel -damn- good for his puppy.

He brought his hand down and began stroking Jounouchi’s neglected erection, making the boy squirm underneath and around him. The blond boy was thrusting against him, trying to make Kaiba to speed up. He didn’t.

Instead, he continued to kiss Jounouchi, bringing his tongue up to caress the roof of the mouth and making the other boy moan vibrations though his lips. He kept his slow pace and painstakingly twirled the pad of his thumb against the base of his lover’s erection before turning his hand into a fist, stroking him lightly.

Jounouchi arched his back against the touches, and Kaiba used that moment to catch the other boy’s thighs, lifting him up for a better angle. He placed the blond’s legs on his shoulders before thrusting again--- this time going deeper than before and making Jounouchi let out a shuddering cry as he slowly filled him. Kaiba moved from Jounouchi’s lips down to his neck and began biting and nipping the flesh there.

"Ahh--- Seto---," murmured the other boy, whose vocabulary seemed to shrink down to those two words, repeating over and over again as Kaiba thrust in and out again very slowly. He clawed at Kaiba’s back, his hands trying to hold and touch as much of his lover as he could until their chests were flush against each other. Jounouchi shivered electrically as Kaiba touched that most inner, sensitive spot inside. Purring, he grasped his lover close to him.

Kaiba’s breath was coming out in raged shudders as he continued to move in and out. The feeling of Jounouchi all around him... Trying to keep his slow pace, but ultimately failing and their tempo sped up and everything became a blur of moans and pants, sweat on skin, flesh against flesh.

Again, Kaiba felt himself on the edge of release and he thrust harder and quicker into Jounouchi, his hand jerking against the other’s erection. The blond boy clawed the sofa, feeling the build-up of pressure in his dick. They panted in time, moaning the others names simultaneously... and one final thrust sent Jounouchi reeling.

He came hard, spilling himself onto Kaiba’s sweaty skin. Kaiba groaned as the inner walls around him were contracting, pulling him into a second orgasm. He continued jerking and thrusting until the release over came him, collapsing onto his panting lover.

"Seto," Jounouchi breathed as he lowered his legs and wrapped all his limbs around Kaiba.

The young CEO smiled softly. "Thank you, Katsuya. That was a good idea," he murmured before drifting to sleep. Jounouchi sighed contently and closed his eyes.

"Good."


End file.
